Song Story
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Shego tries to tell Kim her true feelings through a recorder and cassette; through songs that could best display her feelings. Kim does not understand until she listens to Shego herself, tell her the one thing she want to change her world. kigo
1. Mystery Song

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission.__ I also do not own the group __Finger Eleven__ or the song __One Thing__ and they are used unofficially for this short story too._

AN (Author's Note): This are songs that I have been listening to recently and I cannot help but wonder how they would apply to a kigo story.

————————————————————————————————————————

One Thing - Finger Elven

Kim is home from school, the beginning of a new year, her last year. As she is about to go up to her room she is suddenly stopped by Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Kimmie, you have mail," she calls from the kitchen. "Please come and get it."

Kim does, and discovers a small package. It only has her name, which meant it must have been dropped by the person. Kim shrugs, and goes up to her room. Once there, she has to shout to the tweebs to get out, and they do looking sullen. They had been trying to read her diary but she came too early for them to be able to do anything. She leaves the twins alone, more curious as to what the package brought. She took out a cassette and an old recorder which ran on batteries. _I wonder if Josh did this,_ Kim thinks to herself, all dreamy. _He is a little traditional on some things, and it can be placed on a nice romantic scale._

So she presses play, and listens to a computer say: "Finger Eleven, One Thing."

_Restless tonight__  
Cause__ I wasted the light__  
Between both these times__  
I drew a really thin line_

Kim cannot find a way to relate the lyrics to Josh in any way.

_It's nothing I planned  
__And__ not that I can__  
But you should be mine__  
Across that line_

That did not sound like Ron either, and Kim begins to frown.

_If I traded it all__  
If__ I gave it all away for one thing__  
Just for one thing  
__If I sorted it out__  
If I knew all about this one thing  
__Wouldn't that be something_

_I promise I might  
__Not__ walk on by__  
Maybe next time__  
But not this time_

_Even though I know__  
I don't want to know__  
Yeah I guess I know  
__I just hate how it sounds_

It starts to sound like someone else entirely.

_If I traded it all__  
If__ I gave it all away for one thing__  
Just for one thing__  
If I sorted it out__  
If I knew all about this one thing__  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all__  
If__ I gave it all away for one thing__  
Just for one thing__  
If I sorted it out__  
If I knew all about this one thing__  
Wouldn't that be something_

_Even though I know  
__I don't want to know__  
Yeah I guess I know__  
I just hate how it sounds_

_Even though I know__  
I don't want to know  
__Yeah I guess I know__  
I just hate how it sounds_

Kim shakes her head, for its telling her that it's Shego but she cannot believe that.

_If I traded it all__  
If__ I gave it all away for one thing__  
Just for one thing__  
If I sorted it out__  
If I knew all about this one thing__  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all__  
If__ I gave it all away for one thing__  
Just for one thing__  
If I sorted it out__  
If I knew all about this one thing__  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all__  
If__ I gave it all away for one thing__  
Just for one thing__  
If I sorted it out__  
If I knew all about this one thing__  
Wouldn't that be something_

The song finishes, and Kim thinks nothing else about it because she does not want to let her mind wander around the subject. Shego would never give her villainess career up for one thing. And if she did, it wouldn't be something that had to do with her. Right? Shego would never ask for something from her, Kim; they are nemesis, they hate each other, not ask for something in exchange.

Little does Kim know but she figures that maybe the next time she sees Shego it would all be solved. Indeed, Wade contacts her later on and she, like always, goes against Shego, defeats her and Dr. Drakken and Shego mentions nothing about the song, so it couldn't be her. They manage to escape though, and when Kim returns home from the mission, there is another package for her, waiting at the door of the house. Naturally, she is the one to find it.


	2. One Thing

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of Disney and used in this story without official permission.__ I also do not own the group __Stone Sour__ or the song __Through the Glass__ and they are used unofficially for this short story too._

AN (Author's Note): This are songs that I have been listening to recently and I cannot help but wonder how they would apply to a kigo story.

————————————————————————————————————————

Through the Glass - Stone Sour

Going back to her room and shutting the door, Kim tears the package open to find another cassette. The takes it and places it in the recorder.

"Stone Sour, Through the Glass"

_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_Oh God it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

_How do you feel? That is the question_

_But I forget you don't expect an easy answer_

_When something like a soul becomes initialized_

_And folded up like paper dolls and little notes_

_You can't expect a bit of hope_

_So while you're outside looking in_

_Describing what you see_

_Remember what you're staring at __is__ me_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_but No one ever tells you that forever __feels__ like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

_How much is real?_

_So much to question_

_An epidemic of the mannequins_

_contaminating__ everything_

_We thought came from the heart_

_But never did right from the start_

_Just listen to the noises_

_(Null and void instead of voices)_

_Before you tell yourself_

_It's just a different scene_

_Remember it's just different from what you've seen_

_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_And all I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_And all I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that shine for you_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that lie to you, yeah ah_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that shine for you_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that lie to you, yeah ah_

_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_Oh God it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that shine for you, yeah ah_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that lie to you, yeah ah_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that shine for you, yeah ah_

_And it's the stars_

_The stars that lie to you, yeah __yeah_

_Oh when the stars_

_Oh when the stars they lie'_

She cannot believe what the song is saying; she just goes to her window and looks through the glass. Who is looking at her now, who feels all alone, how can they know what she is thinking? _So much to question indeed,_ Kim thinks grimly to herself as she gets ready to go to sleep. She leaves the recorder playing, deciding to get buy the songs from iTunes and burning a CD with them. Little does she realize why she wishes such thing; she feels a deep connection with the person who sent her the cassettes, and she wanted to know who the person is.

Outside her window, looking at her through the glass, sits someone who just stares at Kim then at the sky. "Dam, it's going to rain..." the person mutters under their breath. Deciding that enough was done for the day, the person leave, feeling like she has been looking at Kim for forever.

The next day, Saturday, Wade contacts Kim, telling her that Drakken is at it's again.

"So soon!?" Kim manages to suppress a slight shiver. "I cannot even have a Saturday without them bugging in."

"Ron is on his way and I have a ride ready for you." Wade informs the distressed red-head.

"Thanks Wade," Kim sighs, "I better end this soon."

The ride was short and quick, leaving no time to talk. As soon as they entered the lair, Shego appears in front of them. Ron ducks out of sight and Kim takes her fighting stance.

"Um, Kim," Ron says, looking at the hero, "I'll be off, searching for Drakken."

"And please, stop him," Kim practically begs Ron and he is off.

"I know you received both of my packages," Shego starts and throws Kim completely off. "I know what the one thing is."

"And what is that?" Kim asks, carefully.

"Look Princess," Shego starts, "that one thing is going to sound weird."

"I am ready," Kim informs Shego, cross armed.

"What I want," and Shego takes a deep breath, "is a kiss."

"What!?" Kim replies, stunned by what Shego wanted, "from who?"

"From the buffoon," Shego replies sarcastically and Kim frowns and Shego sighs in exasperation, "from you, doy!!"

"Oh..." Kim could not understand why she had felt so angry and is blushing right now. She is about to reply a no when the words that leave her mouth stun her and Shego. "I accept."

"Really?" Shego asks, incredulous. Both have already said things that they couldn't take back without looking like bad with each other. "Good, I guess."

They step closer to one another, both nervous about what they are about to do. As they kiss, Kim realizes that she had been jealous that Shego had said that she wanted it from Ron. She also realizes that she has feelings for Shego. That is why she answers the kiss with so much passion. They shock each other by their answers and how much they wanted it. Kim's arms end up around Shego's neck while Shego's arms end around Kim's waist. They hold each other tightly, even after the breath taking kiss. They pant, trying to get their breath back and shiver; they could not belive that they are being so close to one another. Their bodies press together, as if wishing to be fused with one another.

"KP!" Ron cries for her. "I have taken care of Drakken and Wade called the GJ already."

"I guess you should go now, Shego," the petite hero whispers.

"I have already given everything up for this kiss," the pale woman replies back, "and that means my life as a villain."

"So the song," Kim says, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes Kimmie," Shego replies, "I meant what it said."

"What about," Kim does not have time to finish as they listen to the copters.

"I have known where you lived for a long time, and I am glad that the tree gave a branch to look at your room." Shego says and then gives Kim another small swift kiss. "I will try to see if they will grant me freedom if I give them information about other villains."

With that, Shego walks away from Kim and towards the sounds. She goes as a free woman, ready to give that up, just for that one kiss. Kim falls to her knees, and cries. _I want her with me, not in some prison cell, she will __more than likely __first kill herself._ And a scary thought creeps into Kim's mind. _She will kill herself. She values her freedom to much, and__ she values a kiss from me even__ more, _tears fall to the floor, _if I knew that this would end like this, would I have given her the kiss?_ Kim thinks, pressing her fingers to her lip. _Yeah, I would. Now I have to find a way to get __Shego__ free. Dr. Director; I can only hope that she understands..._

With determination, Kim walks up to the helicopters, where they offer her a ride back.

"If you can take me to the GJ quarters better," Kim replies, "I need to talk to Dr. Director."


End file.
